The invention concerns a continuous casting mold for liquid metals, especially liquid steel, with steel charging plates, which are arranged parallel opposite each other to form the casting cross section and are surrounded by water tanks; with cassette-type copper plates, which rest against the steel charging plates and bound the casting cavity; possibly with end plates, which are inserted at the end faces of the casting cavity for establishing the thickness and/or width of the cast strand and close the casting cavity at the end faces; and with coolant channels that connect an inlet with an outlet in the copper plates at their contact surfaces with the steel charging plates.
The specified continuous casting mold is known from DE 195 81 604 T1. A continuous casting mold of this type represents a so-called cassette mold. The cassette mold has cassette-like copper plates that rest against the steel charging plates and bound the casting cavity. In principle, it has the advantages that fewer water tanks are needed, that shorter changing times for the cassette-like copper plates are necessary, that conveyance costs are lower due to the lower conveyance weight, and that the service life of molds of this type are longer. Despite these advantages, the cassette mold has the disadvantage of a high hot-side temperature in the meniscus region with a sharp temperature drop below it. This results in a high load of the strand shell on the cast strand and thus the danger of surface defects. In addition, an uneven slag film thickness develops prematurely due to the significantly different hot-side temperature in the upper region of the mold.
Furthermore, it must be assumed on the basis of experience that different mold temperatures are also present along the cast width, which can have a negative effect on the service life of the mold and the surface quality of the cast strand.